


Serious Cool Points (The Missing You Fic)

by orphan_account



Series: The Napverse [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey isn't nearly as alone as he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Cool Points (The Missing You Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in way too long omg i'm so sorry. I was dealing with some serious writer's block and actually had to scrap part of it all together, so that sucked. But anyway, I think I'm over it now, so I'll try to update more often. ALSO. Check out my ghost fic Ghost In Your House, Ghost In Your Arms. I've only got the first bit posted, but I have like two more chapters finished so updates shouldn't take that long. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

“Happy Valentines Day!” The barista said as she passed Mikey his coffee. She had drawn little hearts on the cup, and he was pretty sure her number was written under the cardboard sleeve. He snorted as he walked away, shrugging his backpack over his shoulder.

Mikey had never really liked Valentines Day, and he was even less fond of it now that his boyfriend was on the other side of the state. He should have been with Pete, eating heart shaped chocolates and drinking champagne at some nice restaurant. Instead he had an empty bed and a Skype call to look forward to. Mikey tugged his hat lower over his face and walked to class as fast as he could.

When he got there, someone was sitting in his seat, grinning at their phone. Great, he thought.

He stood next to the desk, and cleared his throat.

“Oh, hi Mikey!” said the guy. He stuck his phone in his pocket.

“Hi…guy who decided to sit in my desk today?” Mikey said, raising an eyebrow.

The guy blushed, “Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to talk to you and I figured I would forget so this was my- sorry. I ramble. I’m Brendon.”

“Hi Brendon. What do you need to talk to me about?” Mikey said, rubbing his eyes. He’d been up late, and really didn’t have the energy to deal with this Brendon guy, who gave the vague impression that he made his coffee with redbull.

“Ok, so. Your boyfriend goes to school with my girlfriend, Sarah. He told her to tell me that he’s got a surprise for you tonight. Don’t ask me for details because that’s all I know and to be honest that’s all I want to know,” Brendon smiled up at Mikey, and then stood up.

Mikey sat down, grateful to have his desk back, but confused about Brendon’s message.

“What is this, middle school? Why wouldn’t Pete just text me?” He said.

Brendon shrugged, “Who understands the great Pete Wentz?”

Mikey snorted, “Great. Ok.”

Brendon chuckled, “Whatever, dude. Tell him to listen to my demo, ok?”

Mikey nodded, “Sure. Thanks.”

Brendon nodded, and waved as he left to find his own seat.

Mikey immediately whipped out his phone.

Mikey @10:38am said: _?????????_  
Pete @10:40am said: _i thought it would b cute_  
Mikey @10:41am said: _u will never cease to confuse me, Pete Wentz._  
Pete @10:43am said: _u love it._  
Mikey @10:44am said: _yeah, shut up. and listen to the kid’s demo._  
Pete @10:45am said: _i already did lol i just wanted 2 keep him in suspense_  
Mikey @10:46am said: _ur mean_  
Pete @10:47am said: _u know it_  
Mikey @10:50am said: _whats my surprise loser_  
Pete @10:51am said: _telling u would defeat the purpose, dummy_  
Mikey @10:52am said: _jerk_  
Pete @10:53am said: _asshole_  
Mikey @10:53am said: _buttface_  
Pete @10:54am said: _memefucker_  
Mikey @10:55am said: _well i am fucking u so……._  
Pete @10:55am said: _i h8 u so much_  
Mikey @10:56am said: _love u too <3<3<3_  
Pete @10:57am said: _gtg talk to u tonite!!! ily_

Mikey slipped his phone back into his pocket, grinning like an idiot. At least he would get to Skye Pete. Maybe Valentines Day wouldn't be so bad after all.

After his first class let out, Mikey went to hunt down some lunch, or at least a coffee with enough sugar and calories to substitute.

In the dining hall, he ran into Brendon again.

“Hey man!” he shouted from across the room.

Mikey waved weakly back.

“Come sit with us!” Brendon waved him over enthusiastically. Him and a few other people were sitting in the back corner.

Mikey shrugged, and walked over to join them.

“This is Mikey. He’s cool,” Brendon said when Mikey sat down.

“You don’t know that,” Mikey said, blushing, “I could be completely lame. We’ve had all of one conversation.”

Brendon shook his head, “Nah, you’re cool. You’re dating Pete Wentz, how could you be lame?”

Mikey shrugged, and a girl sitting across from him looked at him in awe.

“Isn’t he in that band?” she asked, her eyes wide.

Mikey nodded, “I didn’t know anyone knew about Fall Out Boy.”

“They’re totally great,” the girl said, munching on a french fry.

Mikey nodded, smiling slightly, “Yeah, they kind of are.”

“Ok, so, introductions,” Brendon said, “That’s Hayley,” he pointed at the girl Mikey had been talking to, “This is Dallon, William, Kenny, Vicky, and down at the end there is Travie,” he pointed out each person, and Mikey waved awkwardly.

“So Mikey,” Hayley said, scrutinizing him, “You play anything, or are you just a groupie?”

Mikey balked, “I knew him before the band!” he said.

Hayley giggled.

“I was in a band with my brother and few friends in high school. We still play sometimes, but it’s not serious,” he admitted.

“What’s it called?” she asked.

“My Chemical Romance,” Mikey said, “I came up with the name.”

“Dude, that’s awesome,” Brendon said, “I think my friend had your demo. He never shut up about it. I loved it too.”

Mikey blushed, “Thanks.”

By the time most of them had to leave for their next classes, Mikey could hardly believe he’d never met any of them before. He hesitated to call them his friends, but he thought it was definitely going that way. He was much happier as he walked to his afternoon class, though he was still extremely glad it was his last one.

-

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief when he got back to his dorm for the night. He threw his bag to the side, and flopped down face-first on his bed. A few seconds later, his computer started making a chiming sound. He leapt up and looked at the screen.

_Incoming call from Pete Wentz_

Mikey grinned, and accepted immediately.

“Hey babe, happy Valentines Day!” Pete said. He looked like he was in a car, and the reception was truly awful.

“Hey. Where are you?” Mikey asked.

“I’m on my way back to my dorm, I was out with a couple friends,” Pete replied.

“Oh, cool,” Mikey said. He tried not sound jealous, but by the look Pete gave him, he suspected he’d failed.

“You look beat, Mikes. Have you had anything to eat today?” Pete asked.

Mikey bit his lip. Pete knew him too well, “I had some coffee.”

“Dude. That’s not ok. Order a pizza or something,” Pete chastised him.

Mikey rolled his eyes, “Yeah, alright.”

Pete smiled, but the connection cut out suddenly. After only a few seconds, it was back.

“How about I call you back when I get home?” Pete said, scowling at his phone.

Mikey nodded, “Ok. I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, it’ll only be a few minutes,” Pete said, “And don’t forget to order that pizza. You need to eat.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. Then they said goodbye, and hung up.

He sat back down on his bed, and then pulled out his phone. He ordered the food like he told Pete he would, though he knew it was likely that most of it would go uneaten.

Mikey couldn't help being a little sad when half an hour passed and Pete still hadn’t called him back. Logically, he knew Pete had probably just gotten stuck in traffic, but it still stung. He’d rather a pixeley, out of focus Pete than no Pete at all. To make matters worse, his pizza still hadn't arrived. He curled up under his duvet, staring at the wall dejectedly. He wondered what his life might have been like if he and Pete were at the same school. Maybe they would be like one of those gross touchy-feely couples he saw making out in the hallways sometimes. He smiled at that. It would have been nice to get to show Pete off to everyone. Fall Out Boy seemed to be a lot more popular than he - or even Pete, for that matter - thought it was, and dating the bassist would have earned him some serious social points. It was one thing to say it, but for people to see them holding hands would have been a totally new kind of amazing.

Mikey was shaken from his daydream by a sharp knock on his door. He threw off his blanket, and grabbed a twenty dollar bill from wallet.

He opened the door and stuck his head out, “Hey, do you have change? Cause I- Oh.”

He stared wide-eyed at the pizza guy, because the man holding the pizza box wasn't a pizza guy. He was Pete. Mikey flung the door open and threw himself at him.

“It’s you!” he said in a hushed tone.

“It’s me,” Pete said, and Mikey could hear the smile in his voice.

Mikey pulled away briefly and tugged Pete inside his dorm room. The second the door was closed, Mikey’s lips were on his, desperate and wanting.

“I missed you too,” Pete joked between kisses.

The pizza box was quickly tossed aside, watching them from the counter of the small kitchenette. Mikey pushed Pete down onto the bed, and sat down in his lap. Pete’s hands snaked around Mikey’s waist, moving up and down his back as they kissed, before settling lazily on his hips.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Mikey whispered into the kiss.

“How do you like your surprise?” Pete asked.

“I love it. I love _you_ ,” Mikey said. He climbed off of Pete’s lap, and the two of them laid back on the bed, Pete laying his head on Mikey’s chest.

They stayed like that for a while, until Mikey’s stomach growled.

Pete laughed, “Go eat!” he said.

Mikey got up and retrieved the pizza, then brought it back to the bed for them to share.

As they ate, they talked.

“So how are you here? You’re supposed to be on the other side of the state,” Mikey said.

Pete grinned, “Well I met this cab driver, and apparently his kid is a fan of the band, so I made a deal with him. A ride out here at a discounted rate in return for autographs for the kid and all their friends,” he explained.

“It’s weird, I guess you guys are getting sort of famous now, huh?” Mikey said, “Dating you is getting me some serious cool points around here,” he joked.

Pete laughed, “Well as long as it benefits you.”

And Mikey just smiled, because he had the perfect boyfriend, and even if seeing him was rare these days, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
